


Soda

by ZaneNextDoor (AmericanTrash)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft diaries - Fandom
Genre: Flirting, Gay, Home, I Love You All, I hope you understand that, I'm never finishing this, I'm only posting this bc I found it and it's rad, IT'S GAY, M/M, Teasing, have fun with the cliffhanger, just so ya'know, sincerely a former mcd fan, this is after the play in mystreet, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8399641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmericanTrash/pseuds/ZaneNextDoor
Summary: Garroth and Laurance have a talk after the play





	

“Garroth would you like something to drink?” Laurance called from the kitchen, rummaging through the many items along the frosting shelves.  
No response.  
“I’ll take that as an n-o” He spelt out the last word with a light chuckle, pulling back with a can of cheap off-brand soda in hand. “So what if both our plans back fired, at least Aaron and Aphmau never kissed. I call it luck on our part.” Laurance climbed over the back of the couch and plopped down on the cushions adjacent to the blonde. “We should be celebrating, Gar. Kick back, grab a soda, maybe catch some flicks on the TV.”  
Still there was silence from Garroth who held his arm over his eyes to hide from the invasive light in the dark living room space. It felt choking, he wished it would just turn off. “Laurance there’s no reason to try and cheer me up. I’m not even upset about that trust me.”  
“Oh? What seems to be troubling you dear Gar?”  
“The kiss Laurance it was the kiss. Everyone saw it.”  
“...” Laurance stared down his can, eyes half lidded while the silence clung to the air. “Hmm, you’re worried that people saw us kissing? How do you think I feel? Everyone except the people backstage thought I kissed Aaron. At least you’re not going to be thought of as being all over that weirdo for the rest of your life.”  
“No Laurance that’s not it.” The brunette looked over to see Garroth, sitting up on his elbows, blue eyes locked with his. “I-...”  
“Gonna stop you right there.” Laurance’s voice cut off the other as he took a long sip of the drink then leaned over and handed it to him with a smile. “Take a drink, sort your thoughts out. You seem like you need it.”  
There was hesitance in the blonde’s movements. It took him a while before he finally leaned over and accepted the drink with a courteous nod. Laurance shifted in his seat to lay down as well with his head resting against the arm of the couch, eyes barely closed.  
The drink burned at the blonde’s throat causing him to cough and sputter before he could even get one sip in. “Ugh- this has to be some kind of cruel joke.”  
“I’m really not sure what you’re blathering on about Garroth, did my lips use some kind of enchanting spell on you?”  
Garroth looked to him, smiling with the other whose lips were curled into a wild grin accompanied by more chuckling. Laurance repositioned himself once more onto his side, holding up his head by his propped up hand. “Seriously dude just tell me what’s on your mind. A simple kiss can’t really rattle you this bad yeah?”  
“Ah if only it were as easy as you say Laurance.” Garroth sighed quietly and shook his head as he once again tried to drink. “While I am very embarrassed about what happened and it is kind of my fault in the first place-”  
“Garroth it’s not your fault it’s both of our faults. It’s our faults for not letting go of Aphmau and just letting her be who we want to be.”  
“Which is why I’m having so much trouble right now.”  
The blonde sat up and ran a hand through his hair; a quiet sigh escaped his lips. “I’m having a lot of trouble because I don’t know what to do about Aphmau.”  
Laurance nodded slowly. “I see, are you having second thoughts about Aphmau? I’m surprised you would be giving up before me Gar Gar.” The tease was abundant behind his wide smirk causing Garroth to blush brightly.  
“No no no Laurance! I’m not even concerned about her right now it’s more of-...” He trailed off, rubbing his warm cheeks as if he could rub off the embarrassment. “More of uh- uhm-...”  
“You gonna spit it out or do I have to get you another soda?” Laurance rolled onto his back once more, eyes closed.  
He glanced to the can in his other hand when he spoke, “No it’s fine.” He breathed, setting it down before standing up. Laurance dismissed the footsteps that approached until they stopped and suddenly there was a weight settled over his lower stomach, undoubtedly the other man.  
“....” He blinked his eyes open, “can I help you?”  
Garroth’s entire face was covered in red, he almost thought he was angry. This wasn’t the face of anger though this was more…  
“Garroth…. is there something you need to tell me?” Laurance cooed. The teasing was supposed to be just that, a tease, however this didn’t feel like the teasing the two normally bantered.

“Ugh call me cheesy but I think… I believe that I thoroughly enjoyed the kiss.”


End file.
